Fall For You Over Again
by x0x0shy
Summary: Based on "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade. Bella's always pushing Edward to go further than he thinks he can. What happens when she finally pushes him too far?
1. The Best Thing About Tonight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that's all Steph. But this particular twist in the Twilight Universe is all mine. I hope you enjoy. **

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before?_

Edward and Bella lay on her bed, her under a thin blanket, him on top. Her head lay on his chest, as though listening to a heartbeat that didn't exist. His hands were in her hair, weighing separate strands against his fingers, but mostly just reveling in the warmth of it. He watched this way it caught the moonlight and glinted grey/silver against his white palm. It was a perfect night for them. They'd talked about her dreams, about the future, about their love, about everything. It hadn't been awkward

or hard to bear at any time. They'd touched, but Bella never pressed him to go further, and he appreciated her for that. He appreciated everything about her.

Sighing, he lowered his hand, so that the strands of hair that he was holding fell back against the larger mass of hair upon his head. His fingers carressed her neck in passing, and she shuddered. He shifted away from her a bit, so she wouldn't be so close to his coldness, but she snuggled up against his again. "I'm not cold." She muttered sleepily against his chest. He chuckled, lifting his hand to his own hair, wrapping the other around Bella, even though it seemed to be against her better interests. "You were shivering just now, Bella." He pointed out, knowing surely this wouldn't seem a good enough reason for him to stop touching her. Not to her, anyway. "Not from the cold." She responded, snuggling deeper into his chest.

His brow furrowed. Not from the cold? Isn't that what made humans shiver, the cold? That made sense to him, perfectly. He was cold. He touched her. She shivered. Perfect sense. But what she was telling him now, well, that made less sense. Edward didn't like things that made less than perfect sense. He sat her up, and then he sat up as well. He looked at her, his Bella, eyes half lidded in sleep, mahogany curls framing her face past her shoulders, skin like cream, berries and cream when she blushed, and deep, milk chocolate brown eyes that couldn't keep secrets as well as her silent mind could. She was his.

"You say my touch isn't what made you shiver?" He asked her. She shook her head vigorously. "I said the _cold_ isn't what made me shiver." She responded, as though it made all the sense in the world. His brow furrowed deeper. "Bella, love, my touch _is _ cold." He reminded her. She bit her bottom lip, a signal that she was in deep thought. How to explain, she thought. What on earth explanation could there be, he wondered. She sighed. "Sometimes, you touch me, and I shiver. But it has nothing to do with the cold, and everything to do with you touching me." She said slowly, weighing her words as she went, as though, even as she was speaking them, she wasn't sure they were the right ones. They were. He understood. "Oh," was all he could say. "Yeah," was her mumbled response as she laid back down. But he wasn't done.

He looked down at her, her eyes were shut again, and he knew he should let her sleep, but his curiousity and confusion were tearing at him, and he found himself speaking again. "But earlier, when we were..-When I was touching you earlier, you didn't shiver then." She signed, and rolled from her side to her back. Eyes still closed, she replied simply, "that was different." He threw his hands up, exasperated. "Yes, that was different! Then, I _meant_ to make you shiver, and you didn't. Now, I _accidentally_ touch you and you shiver. That makes no sense, Bella." She threw a hand up over her eyes, but he knew she'd opened them. Her voice was steady when she spoke. "It was different because then you were doing it, not because you wanted to, but because you knew I wanted you to. Because you felt like it was what you were supposed to do. It was forced." She sat up quickly, resting a hand on his upper arm, "Not to say that it wasn't lovely," she qualified quickly, "but it was forced." She shrugged, hand falling into her lap.

He picked it up, turned it so that the palm was facing him, and began tracing the patterns of her palm slowly, his gaze alternating between her hand and her face. Milk chocolate eyes fluttered closed, and her head fell to the side, curls cascading over her shoulder. "And now?" He whispered. She was silent for a moment. "Now," she said breathlessly, than again, with more volume, "Now, its more natural. The way two people in love touch each other. Its not done with any ulterior motive, its just a touch, and whatever comes next on the path will happen naturally." She told him, matter-of-factly. He chuckled again, still tracing patterns on her palm. "And what happens next on this natural path, my love?" She appeared to be in deep thought for a moment, until a slight smile played about her lips. "Kissing, in general." She said plainly.

Ah, but he knew where she was going with this now, and his whole body tensed for it, his fingers slowing and stopping in her hand. She sighed inwardly and looked away. She was weary all the sudden at the sight of his battle stance, and weary even more at the battle all together. "And what's next on the natural path, if you wouldn't mind me asking," acid leaked into his voice at this. Her eyes flew open, narrowing. "I wouldn't know," she responded coldly, "Thats about as far as my love and I go on the natural path." He laughed, but it was humorless, and bordering on cruel. "Ah, so maybe that's where the lovers realize that there's nothing natural about their love at all, because one of them, the one with the touch like ice, finds he isn't very _natural_ at all." He barked. Her eyes filled, and he found himself pulling at his hair, shaking his head. Here we go again.

_I know you don't think that I am trying, I know you're wearing thin down to the core. _

"Bella, love, its not that I don't want-" She stopped him with her glare. "No, Edward. It is that you don't want. No!" She whispered furiously when he tried to protest. "It is. It has to be, because I've never seen you want anything that you didn't get. And we haven't...we haven't..." she choked, then composed herself. "We haven't gone any further for that exact reason. Because you don't want. Because you don't want me." Tears were flowing freely now, down her face, into her hands that were twisting restlessly in her lap.

For a moment, he couldn't find words. It all just seemed so absurd to him. Not wanting her? _Not _wanting her? He didn't see how that was even possible. He'd been in a constant state of want for her - in one way or another - since the first time he'd laid eyes on her. And since the first time he'd touched her it had taken everything, every ounce of superhuman strength he possessed to keep him from touching her all the time. And she thought, she, love of his never ending life, thought that he didn't want her. He almost laughed.

But he didn't. Instead his raised his hand to her chin, tilting it up so that he could see her. He pleaded with his eyes, but with his mouth he only said, "I can't." Her head went down again, and a quiet sob went through her. He pulled his hand away, not knowing what to do, and she sobbed again. His arms went around her, pulling her to him, she came willingly, but couldn't bring herself to stop crying into his chest. He tried to calm her, whispering things into her ear, but he kept trying to explain to her, explain to her that he just couldn't.

Finally, she raised her eyes to his. Brown eyes, that were normally so warm and open were cool now, resigned. "Its no use, Edward." She told him, "Everyone knows you can do everything."


	2. Hold Your Breath

**A/N: I totally said I wasn't going to post this until I got at least one review on the first chapter, but it hasn't happened yet =[. Never one to be discouraged, I figured I'd just keep writing anyway. Enjoy! **

* * *

_But hold your breath_

They didn't have another perfect night for a long time after that. Edward tried too hard, tried to make his touches seem as natural as she wanted, tried not to be so afraid. Bella told him not to bother, that she could feel his fear in the air. "Its in the way you move, the way you look at me, the way your fingers tremble. You don't want to. Its fine." She'd say, but he knew it wasn't fine. It was in the way she moved, the way she looked at him, the way her fingers trembled. She wanted this more than she'd wanted anything since he'd met her. Maybe even more than she wanted to be an immortal. And that made his unwillingness to please her far from fine.

And if all those small signs hadn't been enough, her wardrobe change certainly would've tipped him off. She must've had Alice take her shopping, because all the sudden, she was in designer lingerie, instead of her normal sweats and t-shirt. It bothered him that his family agreed with her so whole heartedly, that no one seemed to see the danger in this at all. _Thats because there is no danger_, a voice in his head told him. The owner of the voice varied, depending on the timing. Sometimes it was Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Bella, they'd all said it, or thought it, at some point. All but Rosalie, who delighted in this new conflict between Bella and himself. She seemed to know when he was wavering, when he was giving in, because every time he thought he'd be okay, she began imagining the mangled positions Bella would be found in, and she'd chuckle in her head. _Poor, poor Bella._ After that, he'd abandon whatever he'd been doing and go play his piano until he calmed down.

But even without Rosalie's evil imaginings, he found himself at his piano more now than he'd been since his involvement with Bella began. He found it easier now to just stay away from her. Outside of school, where she was forced to behave, everywhere else she was impossible. She was always wearing something seductive and smelling like something seductive and whispering something seductive, things that sounded sinful and wonderful and all together possible, and turned her bed into one big possibility in itself.

Beds, he thought with a sigh, they'd always been trivial, but he was contemplating getting one himself. For her of course. One bigger than the one she had at Charlie's, of course. She needed more room to move. She liked to roll around at night, especially when she was dreaming. Especially when the dreams were about him, the kind where she whimpered and moaned and writhed, the ones that made him flee the bed and sit in the rocking chair in the corner, waiting for them to pass. And sometimes made him leave entirely, only for an hour or so, because it was impossible to watch her moving around that way, wearing almost nothing, looking so good he could almost-

"Woah, buddy." Jasper called from the ktichen, startling Edward from his thoughts. "I know you like the piano, but I doubt its making you feel what you're feeling right now. Calm it down." And he sent a wave of calm, that Edward was ever so grateful for. Emmett laughed boisterously. "Seriously, the way this has been going on, the piano's getting more action then Bella. Maybe I should go help her out." A low growl started deep in Edward's chest. He rose from the piano and was in the kitchen in half a second. Esme came to Emmett's rescue.

"Emmett, don't tease your brother, its not attractive," she said, and Emmett rolled his eyes at Edward but quickly responded, "yes, ma'am." Before he could say anything, Esme zeroed in on Edward as well. "Edward, don't tease Bella, thats not attractive either." His eyes dropped to the floor in shame. It was just, well, embarrassing to have your mother privy to your sex life, or lack there of. But I could hear that her thoughts were just those that mothers had for their sons. She was worried about me, worried about Bella, worried that the strain on our relationship would lead to it ending, which would hurt me.

Ending?! It hadn't even occured to me. My eyes flew to hers. "Would she?" I whispered, "is it important enough to her that she would leave me?" I whispered, terrified at this new possibility. Esme shrugged. "Women are fickle, human women even more so. I've seen relationships end for less Edward, as have you, I'm sure." And with that she walked away. Emmett laughed again, louder this time. He said nothing, but his thoughts were enough. _Would she leave you? Of COURSE she'd leave you! Sex is important to women, idiot. Look at me and Rose. No seriously, LOOK at me and Rose! seventy five years! How you may ask, good sex, idiot! _I growled again. "Oh don't get mad at me because you're voluntarily not getting any!" Emmett cried, raising his arms in mock innocence. Jasper chuckled. I glared at him. He chuckled a little harder. "You guys are impossible." I muttered, and was prepared to go back to the piano when I was stopped by Jasper's hand on my arm.

"It matters to her that much, I promise you that." He began, "Girls...women....they have this image of themselves, and almost anything can shatter it. And once its shattered, they go looking for someone to put the pieces back together again. You're shattering her image, Edward. Every time you say no to her, you take another nick at it, and Bella, well, Bella's got plenty of people waiting in the wings, begging to pick up her pieces. You've got to decide. You're worried that you're too strong...that you'll hurt her. But the question is, are you strong enough to _stop_ hurting her? Are you strong enough to give her what she wants?" He said all this quietly, and I could tell his wasn't attempting to manipulate my emotions. I walked away, pondering his words, choosing to ignore Emmett's thoughts.

_...And if he's not strong enough...I'll be sure to take it off his hands. We all know I'm strong enough...._

As he sat back down at the piano, stroking the keys, he couldn't help but think he was strong enough to give her what she wanted. If she cooperated with him, if she went slow. They could, he supposed. They could try, at least, of that he was sure.

And, as if riding on the wave of his certainty, Alice bounded down the stairs. She stopped just short of plowing into him, and was beaming at him when she said, "I've seen it! I've seen it! You're strong enough! You did it! I've _seen_ it Edward!" She cried, jumping up and down a bit as she did. Jasper came from the kitchen, wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered something in her ear, too low for even Edward to hear. She giggled. As they turned to walk away, Jasper called over his shoulder. "If Alice's emotions are any indication, you don't hurt her at all. Not a bit." And with that they were gone. Emmett chuckled from the kitchen.

...._Not at all?_ He thought. _It's supposed to hurt a little, spices it up. Guess he's strong enough but his Jimmy's not quite there yet._

Edward's growl was the last thing anyone heard before he lunged at Emmett


	3. Tonight Will Be The Night

**A/N**: **I'm soooo sorry about the delay. Wanna know what happened? I'll tell you anyway. This story got such a massive response, that I figured I'd get a beta reader for it. I found one, but communications broke down I guess, because I still haven't heard from her. So I was waiting, but then I realized that wasn't fair to you guys at all. So, without any further ado...**

**

* * *

  
**

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind._

Edward paced the floor in his room, willing the sun to go down, but at the same time dreading the night, the night that would take him to his Bella.

Though the decision had been so clear and perfect when he'd first made it, now fear was pulling at him, and he couldn't imagine what he'd been thinking. He'd passed most of the afternoon furniture shopping with Esme, as punishment for breaking her kitchen table. And then making the mistake of pointing out how no one ever used it anyway. So while Emmett had escaped with a "stern talking to", he'd gotten dragged to Seattle to help pick out a new table.

It had been a welcome distraction. He'd been foolish to try to attack Emmett....in the house, anyway, and he wanted to make it up to Esme anyway he could. She kept him involved, kept his mind off what the night had in store for him, but they'd been back too soon, and he still had a few hours of sunlight left, and then he could go to Bella's, and they could talk until Charlie fell asleep, and then they could....well...

He stopped, suddenly overcome with the realization that he had no idea what they'd do. He'd never pleased a woman before, so it'd never been something he paid much attention to in the minds of others. The visuals Rosalie and Emmett painted seemed so crude, much more....advanced, honestly...than anything him and Bella were ready for. And the others, Alice and Japser, or Carlisle and Esme, well...their love was so special, that he didn't want to cheapen it by prying into their thoughts to see what they did, and he thought well enough of them that he didn't want to lessen their thoughts of him by going to ask directly. The position he found himself in was terribly compromising, and he was just about to go down and ask someone for some help when there was a knock at his door.

He spun around to see, of all people, Rosalie standing there. She walked in slowly, and sat on the couch, looking at him. After a while, he sat down next to her, just staring at her, until she sighed.

"You can hear what's going on in my head anyway, so I'll try to be perfectly honest. It's...it's silly how jealous I am, of her. You're up here pacing, trying to figure out how best to please her, and I...I....well, when I had...this......experience...as a human.....nobody....well, you know....nobody paced the floor...thinking of how to make it best for me." She looked at him, golden eyes catching the last rays of sun, and sighed. "Its sweet. And the amount of thought you're putting into it pretty much guarantees that you'll be just fine…but...if you want. Emmett and I...we...well we want to help. I know we're really....bold about...you know....us, but, we'll be good. Emmett feels bad about earlier and I....I just really want to help." She said, the words coming out in a blur.

Humiliating as it was, Edward couldn't think of any better option. Throat thick with embarrassment and fear, he silently nodded, and Rosalie called for Emmett.

Emmett then rolled in a white board with a scale drawing of the female anatomy, and a laser pointer. He pointed out what he described as "the hot spots" the neck, both breasts, and obviously, her center. Rosalie expressed concern about him being near her neck, Emmett seemed to be in deep thought about it, until Alice called out "No! I saw him doing the neck thing! She loveddddd the neck thing!" And after that, it was a family affair. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose piled into Edward's room, giving him pointers.

"Lick her nipples a lot" From Emmett

"Then blow on them." From Jasper

"Oh!! Mannnn they go crazy when you blow on 'em!" From Emmett again, and then Emmett and Jasper slapped palms, the crash of sound masking twin growls from Alice and Rosalie.

"Go slow, make sure she's okay." From Rosalie

"Let her body tell you if she's okay, if you just keep asking her, it'll piss her off," corrected Alice

"Plus, if she's coherent enough to tell you she's okay, you're doing it wrong," added Emmett, and that got murmurs of agreement from everybody.

It continued that way. Something from Emmett, something from Jasper, something from Rose, something from Alice, and something that everyone agreed with, until the sun had disappeared and the moon had risen. Jasper felt his rising anxiety, and held up a hand for the others to stop. "Go," he said quietly, motioning to the door, but before he could leave his bedroom, Rosalie stopped him. She'd be crying if she could, he knew, but her voice was soft and sure. "Love her, Edward. Love her, and try to show her how much you love her. The rest will come naturally." He blinked, then nodded at her, and then he was gone.

He lay in her bed now, while she was in the shower. He tried not to think of her in the shower, what he could do to her in the shower, tried not to think of what made this night different from every other night she was in the shower. He tried not to let himself harden, not to let his erection strain at the fly of his jeans, but it wasn't working, dammit. If he didn't do something, she was going to get out of the shower, and he was going to be caught like a nervous schoolboy with a crush. That would most definitely ruin the perfection of the night, he grumbled mentally, and then we started weighing his options. There were only the two: he could let the erection stay, or he could get rid of it. Bella had only just gotten into the shower, so he should have time…

Before he'd made a conscious decision, his hand was sliding down to undo the button on his fly, pulling down the zipper, wrapping itself around his throbbing cock. As he stroked, the thought of Bella in the shower, water cascading down her curves, stray droplets clinging to her perfect, pink nipples, then rushing down to be entangled with the tuft of brown hair that covered her mound.

Bella

He pictured himself in the shower with her. Running his hands over her flawless body. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and was rewarded when her head fell back and she let out a throaty moan. He massaged the other breast in his hands and she pulled his head closer, as if never wanting him to leave.

Oh God Bella

Then she was on her knees for him, taking him into her mouth, her perfect mouth, and sucking greedily. The shower filled the slurping sounds of her attempting to swallow him entirely. Her hands kneaded and stroked the flesh she couldn't get to. She lapped up his precum with her tongue, and he weaved his fingers into her hair, guiding her. This was so good, how had he ever denied her this?

Bella, baby, don't stop. Please, God don't stop. I think….I think I'm gonna…

He stroked faster, hips jerking off the bed with every tug and pull. The feeling was overwhelming. Heat crashed through him and he was sure he was close when finally,

"Edward!"

And he exploded.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of the bedroom door closing. Closing? Who'd opened it? When had they opened it? Shame washed through him as his head fell back against the pillows, and he closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment to be ashamed. It obviously hadn't been Charlie who'd opened the door, so it must've been Bella. Bella had seen him, like this. He groaned inwardly. Great job, Edward, he thought.

He jumped again, almost literally through the roof this time, when something cool and damp touched his most private areas. His eyes snapped open again. And there was Bella. Hair still wet, navy blue towel wrapped skimpily around her body, staring at him, as she ran the cool clothe over him. He found he couldn't move.

"B-Bella, love, what're you, how long have you, how much did you see? Andwhydon'tyouhaveonanyclothes!!!" He spluttered. She was silent for a while, the look on her face somewhere between awe and complete incredulity.

"I…I just caught that last bit." She stammered, and he struggled to figure out how long "that last bit" had been, for her. "I didn't have time to get dressed. I got out of the shower and I heard you, you were calling me, so I put on the towel and came in here to shut you up. I mean, Charlie's still downstairs, watching the game but, what if he'd heard you?" She finished, gripping her towel to her with her free hand as it tried to come undone. Edward groaned.

"Then I saw, well, then I saw, and I figured you'd need something to help you clean up. And so I went to get the towel, and then, well you weren't moving when I came back in, and I figured you had to have heard me, and so you not moving, meant that you wanted me to…" She motioned towards her hand, the towel, and his cock that was humiliatingly hard again.

"I…Go back in the bathroom and put your clothes on. I'll clean up in here. I'm, Bella, I'm so…" He fumbled with his zipper, forcing his member back into his jeans. What on earth made him think he could do this? Bella put a hand on his face. "Edward I want this, and you want this, so….lets….." She whispered. He looked at her, incredulous. Even now, she wanted him? Even after she'd seen him this way, how could she still? But she scent of her arousal was undeniable when it hit him, and he knew he could deny her

He pulled her up so that they were chest to chest as he attacked her lips with his. So close, his mind moaned, because they were. She was covered only in the skimpy towel, and it was all he could do not to shred it to pieces. The heat coming from her center was irresistible, and he couldn't help but grind himself up against her. Her heart skipped a beat and she moaned a little into his mouth. Then, hand against his chest, she pulled away.

"Charlie," she breathed. "We have to wait for Charlie. At least until he's asleep." She said, but it was unconvincing, as her hips ground down against his quickly hardening manhood. With a growl he barely recognized himself, he flipped her onto her back. His mouth latched onto her neck, distracting her as he pulled the towel away from her. She gasped at the cold, and he pulled away to look at her fully.

She was perfect. Her skin was berries and cream again, smooth, flawless, and flushed from his heated stare. Her still damp hair hung low, almost covering her perfect breasts, not too big, or too small. Venom pooled in the back of his mouth and he found himself wanting to dip down and take a dusty pink nipple into his mouth. As though she'd heard him, her nipples hardened. He followed the lines of her body down until he got to her sex. The small tuft of brown hair covering her most intimate places was slick with her desire. He lowered his head down to her folds and breathed in deeply. Her back arched and she let out a gasp.

"Oh God Edward, touch me please…" she whimpered. He raised his head back up towards hers, letting his nose graze her jawline as he whispered in her ear. "Charlie, we're waiting for Charlie to go to sleep, remember?" His voice was light, mocking. She let out a sound that could only be described as a growl, "Charlie be damned!" she exclaimed, and he grinned foolishly. Bella, his Bella, had just growled at him! He lowered his lips to hers, gently this time, kissing her slowly at first, and building the intensity until he almost couldn't take it himself. He pulled away. "I won't deny you tonight," he whispered, "but I still want to do this properly Bella. We'll wait until Charlie's asleep." He said, with an air of finality that made her sigh. She looked up at him from under her lashes. "What will we do until then?" She asked, feigning innocence. He cocked his head at her. "I'm sure we can think of a few things…" was his reply.

* * *

**A/N: I know! I'm impossible! A long delay plus I end it there?! I'm sick and twisted, and you love it. I'll make you a deal. As soon as I get five comments, the second half will go up. Fair, I think. && if you're interested in being my beta, let me know!!!**


	4. Impossible to Find

**A/N: Once again, the response was overwhelming. I absolutely freaking love you guys. I've never written a full lemon before, so I'm going to need lots of reviews on this one, so that I'll know whether it sucks or not. I'll need at least seven reviews on this chapter before I put up the next one. I think we can do that, don't you?**

_I won't live to see another day, I swear its true, because a girl like you is impossible to find…_

They shifted so that Bella was snuggled up against Edward's chest, and though it was cold, she felt nothing but warmth. He'd removed his clothing as well. His situation had been kind of….awkward before. Now his body was flush against hers, and she was shocked and awed by how well they fit together. Though her body was craving him in every pore, there was a thought nagging at her that she simply couldn't shake.

"Edward?" she asked quietly. "Yes?" he responded. "When I walked in on you earlier, when you were….touching yourself…what were you thinking about?" He snorted. "You, obviously." She smiled at that, as though she was the only woman he'd ever fantasized about. "But…" her heart began to pick up in speed, "but what was I doing?" She asked. Twisting her body so she could see his face. He was staring up at the ceiling, but she could tell he was embarrassed.

"I was, you were…you were massaging me, much like the things I was doing to myself…except for with your mouth." He stammered. Bella's mouth fell open, and then closed again. She'd heard of giving head before, she wasn't all together that innocent. She'd even thought about doing it to Edward, trying to talk him into it, but she knew he'd never let her. At least, she'd thought she'd known. But now she was amazed, realizing that he'd pleasured himself while thinking about her doing that to him. It filled her with new confidence. She smiled devilishly.

She slithered down until her head was level with his hips. There was a sharp intake of breath and a hiss. "Bella…" he warned, but she couldn't be deterred. Very slowly, she palmed his erection, turning it over in her hands, as if to test its weight. He groaned lightly as his hips shifted into her touch. That was all the encouragement she needed. She firmly gripped his cock and began stroking it, slowly, she ran her hand up and down, from the base, up the shaft, lightly caressing the head, over and over until precum bubbled from the tip and spilled down the side. Still pumping, enjoying the sounds of his ragged breathing, she flicked her tongue out to taste it. His hips bucked as her tongue touched him.

Before he knew what he was doing, he'd fisted his hands into her hair, holding her still as he thrust into her face. It was wrong what he was doing, he thought, dimly. Wrong, but he couldn't stop. The velvet heat of her mouth, the way her eyes widened in shock, and then glazed over in lust, want, and surrender, it had all been his undoing. He was defiling her, not treating her like he should, but he didn't care. He wouldn't stop.

And she was loving it. She'd been a little shocked at first, but she'd quickly adjusted, and was just beginning to enjoy it when he pulled her back up against him, crashing his mouth against hers. She knew the places where his hands were holding her would bruise, but she didn't care. Dangerous though it may be, to see him losing control like this, well it was turning her on. She knew he'd snap out of it soon, so she was trying to soak it up while she could. Reveling in the fact that she had done this to him, in the fact that she had made him lose control.

She was on her back before she could even think about it, his fingers trailing down her body as his head dipped down to play with her nipples. He was gentle with them, caressing the undersides with his tongue, then lapping quietly at the nipples, causing more warmth to settle low in her stomach. She hummed a moan and arched into his touch. He grinned up at her wickedly, and a million things seemed to happen at once, when really, it was three. He blew on her nipples, the cool air causing electricity to shoot through her. He slipped one icy finger into her, which threw her off the edge of the precipice which she'd been so precariously teetering on. She came violently, and he had to capture her moans with his mouth.

As she came back down, she realized she still wasn't sated, his erection was still pressed firmly against her hip, which added new moisture to her already wet center, and if that didn't let her know, the smoldering in his eyes definitely did. He leaned into her. "I need to be inside you, Bella. I need to be inside you now." He growled into her ear. She nodded her head blindly, moaning her assent.

She felt him shift, felt the head of his cock press against her opening, and as she looked at him, she felt him falter.

"Bella…this is going to hurt. If its…if it gets to be too much, I can stop. I'm sure I'll stop," he muttered this last, more to himself than her, but she was beyond warning. She needed him like she needed air and water. "Please.." she whimpered again, and that was all it took. He thrust once, sheathing himself in her to the hilt and almost collapsing on top of her from the sheer exquisite torture of it. She grimaced, and a wave of guilt washed over him. How could he be enjoying this when she was in pain? He stayed very still, though his whole body begged him not to, and waited for the pain to fade, which it did rather quickly. When it was gone, what was left in its place could only be described as hunger. Her eyes burned into his, as her hips began to move against his slowly. "Edward," she whispered, "please. I need you." With a low moan, he pulled out of her, only to thrust back in. Her breasts bounced with the contact, and he watched as it happened again and again, fascinated.

He tried to go slowly, gripping her thighs to control his pace, but it wasn't working well. He found his grip slipping on her thighs as he rammed into her again and again. Her nails clawed down his back, giving him all the encouragement he needed. He continued thrusting, hard and fast, using one hand to play with her turgid nipples. She took the hand playing with her breasts and brought it up to her mouth, sucking two fingers in and biting down.

His eyes rolled back into his head and with three sharp thrusts, he fired decades worth of seed into her waiting womb. Careful to hold his weight off of her, he buried his face in her hair, all the while whispering, "Bella, my Bella. I love you. I love you."

_You're impossible to find_


End file.
